Love Will Remember
by EnvytheMoon
Summary: "Who am I?" "Why are you so familiar?" "Why does my heart hurt?" Please enjoy! rated T for now probably M later.
1. Chapter 1

*****Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters associated with the manga anime or any of the above.

**Chapter 1:** _It starts from here_

She smiled as the chill wind whipped across her arms and shoulders. She breathed deep and buried her head deeper in between the shoulder blades in front of her, at the same time locking her arms around the waist tighter. Her answering response was for the machine beneath them both to jerk and go faster.

She smiled again she couldn't help it. She had never felt so alive, so free. It had been a mutual decision she didn't even have to think about it. When he had asked she had said yes no ifs, ands, or buts. What reason did they have to stay? Who else was there to consider? Certainly not her parents they didn't care. Her mom was an alcoholic and she wasn't sure who her dad was. The only person who loved her without fail and the only person she loved completely was the man in front of her. For the first time in her life it felt right. It felt perfect.

After he had asked her. It had taken a lot of planning because as much as her mom didn't care she still loved to lord the fact that her daughter was still in her control. Her mother took great delight in thwarting any chance for her daughter and this man to meet. It had become secret meetings and stolen moments just like when he had still been home.

When the plans had gone through, right before she had taken that final step he had turned to look at her. His beautiful familiar smoky gaze had shown more emotion then it had for a long time as he searched her face looking for any sign of doubt.

"Are you sure? Once we leave there will never be any turning back. It will be me and you forever." Her answer had been to throw her arms around him. Tearful, afraid to speak, she had just shook her head yes over and over again.

Her arms wrapped around his waist clenched him even tighter. She could never get enough. She always wanted to be closer. Yes, this was true freedom, this was her perfect peace. Why would she ever regret heaven?

This was the final thought in her head when the bike suddenly jerked and started to swerve. Her grip slackened as she was launched across the road. With panicked eyes she watched the bike catapult through the night the front lights the only way to see its flight. Her frightened eyes searched out the beloved figure of the man who had been in front of her. She saw him hit the rocky exposure on the other side of the road, right before her head cracked on something metal and hard. Her eyes blurred and she prayed feverishly, Please Kami-Sama keep him safe, let him be safe. Our life has just begun.

She could hear voices talking around her and a weird beeping sound that she couldn't register what it was. She inwardly grinned and she mused isn't this how all the weird movies start accept this time I'm the person who has to wake up. She tried to open her eyes, but the sand man had done a good job and her eyes remained closed. Fine then, I guess I'll just go back to sleep. I hate being weak.

A few hours later she woke to the sound of a door slamming shut. She tentatively tried to open her eyes again and found this time they would budge, as long as she did it slowly. When she finally had her eyes open she blinked to clear out the rest of her vision. She tried to rotate her head to garner her surroundings and winced when a sharp pain spiraled up the back of her head.

With a little more patience she looked to see where she was. The first thing she saw was the TV hanging from the wall. A movie was playing on mute, something funny she guessed because the people kept charading laughter. She turned her head to the left and followed the I.V. cord sticking out of her arm all the way up to some kind of drip. Next to the I.V. was a heart and lung monitor that beeped in a pattern saying "I'm alive." She noted a chair sat right next to her bed and a blanket was crumpled in a ball on the chair. She saw very little from her window, just a couple of trees that still retained their green. She turned to the left and saw a sink and another chair. The door to her room opened when her eyes landed on it.

"You're finally awake. You left me waiting long enough." The expression on the man didn't match the sarcastic words uttered. Twin gray eyes reflected concern and relief, like the world had just blessed him with the most wonderful thing. "The Doctors are pains in the ass. I told them you would be fine, but they kept telling me to expect the worst."

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me," she said. "But one question, am I supposed to know you?"

**Author Notes:** Dun Dun Dun it's the start of another story. I love Setsuka and Cain and I love the idea of them being real people. Even if you saw the plot twist it still had to be done. Reviews are always loved XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **I apologize if Setsuka is oc'ish, but she will slowly turn back into herself. She does have amnesia after all.

**Chapter 2: **_I'm me, but not me_

"You don't know me?" The man said staring at her like she had lost her mind. Okay, well maybe she had. She thought about it and her eyes drew together in confusion. No, she didn't know this man, she didn't know why she was here, she didn't know why her head ached, and most importantly she didn't know who she was. Not sure what to say she looked up at the man with a face of perplexed concern and a little fear.

"Should I know you? Do you know what happened to me?"

Suddenly the man in front of her turned cold. His eyes glazed over with a dark rage and he took two steps toward her. Not sure how to respond she cringed away from his sudden mood change. The rage was then mixed with a look of pain. The man turned and stomped out of the room, the door slamming soundly behind him.

Not understanding what was going on the girl felt like crying. She could feel the moisture pricking at the corner of her eyes. Annoyed with herself she rudely wiped them away. She wasn't sure who she was, but she knew whoever she was she wasn't weak. Crying wouldn't solve anything. With that thought in mind she did little more investigation to find some clues to her own mystery.

Her arms and legs had some scrapes and bruises, but none of her limbs were broken. She noted from the muscle tone evident under her skin she was fit. She looked at her stomach under the gown and she could see a small set of abs, she was very fit. The wrist band on her wrist said Heel Setsuka. Setsuka huh? It was a pretty name, but it didn't feel familiar. Looking at her arms again she noted that her skin had a small dusting of blonde hair.

Okay so I'm blonde I can live with that she thought. Wasn't I speaking Japanese though? She tested the theory and started saying words out loud.

"Konichiwa, Kami-Sama, Arigato,… hmmm. Hello, God, Thank you. Okay so I know English too." Pleased at her revelation she tried to think of other things to say only to find out she knew not only Japanese and English, but also Russian, French, and Korean. "Obviously English and Japanese are my go-to languages though."

Even more curious she tentatively tried to stand. Sitting up a little at a time, her head began to pound. You're not a baby you can do this. She had her legs slung over the side of the bed, her head resting in her hands, and perspiration dripping down her cheeks when the nurse walked in.

"Oh my gosh get back in bed this instant." Too tired to argue with her the blonde lulled back onto the pillow. "You just woke up, what are you trying to do, hurt yourself."

"No I was trying to run amarathon," Setsuka said irritatedly at the nurse's scolding tone.

The nurse looked up from putting Setsuka's feet back under the covers. The fire in the girl's eyes revealed she was annoyed and that she wasn't going to take it, but it also revealed the girl had spirit. Smiling in admiration the nurse stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're a lively one. I like that. You're not just crying your fighting which is the best thing you can do right now. The man that was with you let us know you're having a hard time remembering. The doctor will be in to see you shortly. I'm Hasagawa Yuna, you can call me Yuna. What were you really trying to do?"

"I was trying to see myself in the mirror."

"Oh, trying to put a face to the body. Do you remember anything?"

Setsuka blinked at the nurse and once again tried to think about anything that would explain this whole mess. She closed her eyes and saw flashes of blurred faces, nameless people, and color. Colors of red and black and orange and green. She grabbed the sides of her head and pushed her palms into her temples. Tears started to flow out of her eyes unchecked. Pain shot up the back of her head like a branding iron.

Hasagawa flew to her side and pulled her hands from her face and wrapped the poor, confused girl into her arms.

"I don't know," Setsuka cried out. "I just don't know."

Yuna gently rocked the helpless girl back and forth until she calmed down. Finally annoyed with herself Setsuka pushed Yuna away. "I'm not sorry. If I didn't cry at least once I wouldn't be human."

"No sorries necessary. I would've been floating away in my own flood by now if I was in your situation." Reluctantly Setsuka smiled.

"Can I have a mirror or something to see this face with?"

"Sure I've got a mirror in my purse one second."

The nurse left the room and came back with a hand mirror that was so big it could fit on a wall and work just as well. Setsuka grabbed the mirror and taking a deep breath looked at her reflection. The face in the mirror made her gasp. The face, although red and somewhat blouchy from crying, was stunning. Twin silver eyes, shiny from the tears, looked out from a shadow of long, sun kissed lashes. A pert straight nose sat in the middle of the face and was complimented by two high rounded cheek bones. A perfectly bowed mouth of pink rose petals was opened in a shocked 'O' of awe. All of this was topped off by a tangled, but bountiful amount of blonde hair decorated with pink that shimmered down past her shoulders. Through her hair she could see her ears were pierced and the puncture in her lip said that that was also pierced.

"Why so surprised spitfire?" The nurse said.

"I'm, I'm…"

"Beautiful? Did you think you'd be a toad."

"No." Setsuka said as she handed the mirror back to the nurse.

"Well if you're satisfied now, I'm going to go get the doctor. Do you have any more questions before I go?"?

"Yes, who was the man in here before?"

**Author Notes:** Ahhhh chapter two is here. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave you opinion and comments.


End file.
